


Only The Beginning

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: Asgardians on Midgard [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And a wise older sister, Asgardian Daisy Johnson, Daisy is related to Thor and the Fam, Half-Siblings, Hela Is Asgards Queen, Hela is a wise Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Daisy finds herself searching for the Soul Stone and runs into an unlikely future ally to help shape the future a little differently.Hela also pops in for a spell before Daisy could do anything stupid. For all of their sake.





	Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Marvel.

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

Deisi was sitting in her throne on her ship, a little bit bored out of her mind but she was being driven up the wall by staying on her habitual rock that was once a planet but it had been destroyed by some war. Deisi didn't really concern herself with the history of her home away from Asgard. The history didn't much matter to her because it was hers...she was Omega's Queen, and Queen to everyone who called Omega their home (mostly criminals, pirates, The Ravagers and the last of many alien races) and she would always be.

Speaking of a Queen... Deisi smiled to herself as she stared out into the stars that were passing by quickly. Many had thought that Asgard would perish when Odin died suddenly...but Hela, after being proven innocent after a very thorough investigation (because come on it's Hela), she had proven to be a very good Queen. Sadistic at times, but she was efficient and thoughtful when it came to Asgard and Asgardians.

She had done everything she said she was going to do when it came to her siblings...Loki was free from his prison that Odin had put him in and she bridged the relationship between the Frost Giants by giving them back their long lost Prince, now turned King.

Thor was the liaison for Asgard on behalf of Earth and _all_ of it's inhabitants, and he was able to bring his human girlfriend; Jane, along to Asgard whenever he wanted. He was free to live outside of what Odin had envisioned for him, free to live as just Thor... God of Thunder, and love himself for he was not for he was to become.

And as for Deisi, well, she was liaison for the rest of the cosmos beyond the 9 realms. She had a lot of pull and Hela knew that her sisters vast connections and deep networking was more valuable than Odin could ever be bothered to give credit for.

A soft hissing pulled Deisi's attention from her musings, and she turned her head slightly to see one of her undead soldiers standing there, holding up a data-pad as if it were an offering. Deisi sighed as she reached out to take it, and the soldier quickly scurried away.

The Goddess of War looked down at the encrypted data-pad and put in her Captain's code, and accepted the incoming transmission and put the data-pad aside as the hologram popped up in front of her. Deisi blinked when she saw Nebula's image come up.

“ _Thanos would like an audience with you.”_

Deisi raised an eyebrow, nearly scoffing, “Well hello to you too, Nebula. Long time no see...how's the ship you purchased from my stock?”

“ _Destroyed.”_ was all the Luphomoid said dryly. _“Thanos will not be kept waiting.”_

“I didn't actually give you an answer,” Deisi rolled her eyes, “I don't want to talk to Thanos, nor do I care about what he wants.”

“ _You do not want to be on the bad side of Thanos when he finally gets what he wants, Goddess of War.”_

Deisi scoffed at Nebula's hologram and waved away her comment as if it were an irritating bug, “Please, the day I worry over Thanos I...hm, I will never worry over that purple fool. Tell him I said no, and do not contact me again for another meeting. The answer will remain forever the same.”

Deisi disconnected the transmission just as Nebula began to growl, and she tossed the data-pad aside. Or at least she contemplated doing so but a thought struck her suddenly, and she quickly pulled up another transmission.

It took a few seconds but Hela finally answered, _“Ah, little sister...what a pleasant surprise. To what pleasure do I owe this call?”_

“The Mad Titan is out looking for the stones again.”

Hela's smirk slowly fell as she straightened up further on the hologram, _“How did you come by this information, sister?”_

“Nebula. Thanos is requesting my audience but I turned him down. Politely, of course.”]

“ _Hm...he's out to destroy the universe as we now know it.”_ Hela sighed deeply, _“The only infinity stone unaccounted for is the soul stone.”_

“That's good, isn't it?”

“ _In a ways, perhaps...yes. But it's imperative that we find it before he eventually does. Thanos has a many minions at his disposal, several of his best dispatched with finding that tricky little stone I'm sure.”_ Hela mused, mostly to herself, before she turned back to her sister with a curious look in her eyes, _“Deisi.”_

“I'm not going to like whatever it is that is about to come out of your mouth...am I?”

“ _Find the soul stone but do not remove it from it's location. And I don't need to tell you to be discreet. Kill anyone who gets in your way...Call me when you've found it.”_

Hela ended the transmission and Deisi rolled her eyes slightly, “A please and thank you would've been nice.” she set the data-pad down and turned to her Captain that was standing a few feet away, “I'm going down to my vault, Captain. Man the port until I return.”

He grunted in response and Deisi sighed, maybe soon she'll get a grew that could actually hold a conversation....maybe. Her royal blue cloak billowed behind her as she briskly made her way to the elevator. She didn't know much about the soul stone other than it sounded like something that was far more up Hela's alley than her own. Deisi sent souls to her sister, Hela was the one who managed them.

Unlike the rest of the infinity stones, there wasn't much documentation on this particular one. But Deisi had a thing for knowledge and she was a scavenger when she had a chance to be and she collected books and maps when she saw some that fancied her when she was browsing through markets in all dark corners of the universe.

Especially outside of the nine realms.

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

Deisi wasn't sure how long she was down in her vault, which was really just the useless floor above her hangar. It could've been hours or days, but she had long since unclasped her cloak from her shoulders and tossed it somewhere across another table that was stacked with books with timeless knowledge.

She knew that she smelled a mess, covered in dried sweat and her hands were covered in dust and other things she wasn't sure she was too keen on finding out about.

Deisi leaned back in her seat and sighed heavily, studied the half destroyed map sitting in front of her. It was the map of the Helgentar system. Deisi's stomach growled for the thousandth time and she took the map and went back to the command deck.

“Captain...” Deisi handed the undead soldier the map, “The Helgentar system, let me know when we get there...I'm going to take a nap.”

He grunted in response, carefully taking the map from Deisi and she nodded and set off for the captains quarters, but not before stopping at the kitchen first.

_A few days and five planets later..._

Deisi was exhausted. She and her soldiers have been exploring planet after planet searching for the soul stone. She knew that she was in the right system, just not which planet she was supposed to be looking on.

Deisi sighed, she was tired but she had one more planet in her to search before calling it a day. “Captain! Take us to Vormir, one more then we move on for the next cycle.”

MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU

Of course, luck would be on Deisi's side...whether it was good luck or bad, that remains to be seen depending on who was asked. The barren and remote planet was eerie and it unsettled the Goddess of War. She thought it was a good thing she left her soldiers back on her star-ship, last thing she needed was them twitching and growling around her.

“This is it. The soul stone is here....” she whispered to herself. Deisi has been around enough infinity stones to know what the energy of one would feel like, even at a distance. She looked towards the tall mountain, the tallest on the planet...and nodded. “There.”

“AH!”

On instinct, the Goddess of War rolled out of the way and pulled her dragon-fang swords from their sheaths as she turned to face her would be murderer and laughed when she say who it was.

“Gamora. Thanos sent his most prized daughter to find the soul stone...why am I not surprised. I half expected Nebula, but you're a rare surprise.”

Gamora glared at the Asgardian, “I am _not_ a prize.”

Deisi shrugged, adjusting her grip on her dragon-fangs, “Of course not, it does not matter. You're not leaving this planet alive, Gamora.”

“Yes. I am.”

“No. You are _not._ ” Deisi growled and she attacked first, Gamora blocked the Asgardians sudden aerial attack with her sword. Gamora let out a loud battle cry as she kicked away the Goddess of War and forced Deisi on the defensive but it didn't last long. Gamora may have been the deadliest woman in the galaxy presumably but Deisi has been at it for _centuries_. She's fought bigger, badder and faster...and far less green before.

Deisi had Gamora unarmed and on her back on the ground with both of her dragon-fangs on either side of the woman's neck like scissors, waiting to cut into green skin. Deisi spat out the blood, “You fight well...talent wasted with such a tyrant as your father. You are an honorable warrior, Gamora, but I cannot allow you to led Thanos here so that he can kill billions. Know that you will die a warriors death today.”

“Kill me swiftly then, Asgardian!” Gamora hissed through bloodied teeth, “And destroy my ship and whatever you used to find Vormir!”

Deisi would be lying if she said that what Gamora told her didn't completely through her for a loop and the Goddess of War hesitated on her kill, something was telling her to wait for just a second, “What trickery are you playing at, Gamora?”

“I'm not,” the other woman breathed, glaring up at Deisi, “He's going to kill millions...I can't stand by and let him do to other children what he did to me.”

Deisi scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Truly a noble thing to say, Gamora, when death is quite literally at your neck. I can not afford to give you a chance. The universe can't afford it.” Deisi's muscles tensed as she prepared to swiftly behead Thanos' favorite daughter but Deisi stopped when she felt a firm and cool hand on her bare shoulder.

“Be still, sister.” Hela stated calmly, her bright green eyes stared down into Deisi's curious bluish gray eyes, “We will need every arsenal against the Mad Titan when the time comes...she will be apart of the upcoming fight.”

“You'd risk everything...” Deisi whispered, disbelieving and angry, “On the word of honor from an _assassin_?”

Hela frowned down at her sister, shaking her head and clicking her tongue, “Don't look too far down the river, sister. You're honorable, but you're also one of the biggest mass murderers in the galaxy too.”

Deisi pressed her lips together in a firm line but she offered no other response to her older sisters call on her blatant hypocrisy, and she allowed Hela to pull her from Gamora and delivering the womans certain death by her blades. Deisi put away her dragon-fangs as Gamora got up and dusted herself off.

Hela stood tall next to her youngest sibling, ignoring the irritation towards her that was rolling off of her in waves, “The war that Thanos is attempting to bring to everyone's doorstep is inevitable but how we go about responding is not...we can fix it, and be a united front.”

“Great, now you're telling her all of our strategies.” Deisi threw her hands up, but she went ignored by the other two taller women.

“I know people who will gladly assist in this fight any way that they can,” Gamora nodded, then glanced at Deisi, “He's sees you as a threat, a big one...he wants to take you out first...you and Asgard. Asgard is the only thing standing between him and Terra...he plans on starting Ragnarok early.”

“Asshole.” Deisi sucked in a sharp breath, and Hela just glowered.

“However you two found your way here...burn it, forget it, wipe your memory drive if you have one...he must never know where to find the lost soul stone. We keep this out of his hands, we might have a fighting chance against this mad man.”

“You should still kill me.” Gamora stated, quietly.

“We should...” Deisi agreed, glaring at her, “I want to, but Hela stands correct...we need everything we scrap against him. Inside and out.”

Hela, knowing that her work was done, nodded towards her sister and she turned and disappeared through a green and black portal and was gone within a second, leaving the two warriors alone once again.

“Don't make me regret not killing you.” was all Deisi said to break their silence before she summoned her cloak back to her and walked away, leaving Gamora to silently glare at her retreating back. Deisi had another thing on her mind...she now had a trip to Midgard to make to see Lady Maria Hill. Something her sister said sparked something of an idea within her.

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> C_S


End file.
